


In From The Snow

by SaranaraLee



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Merry Pitchmas Gift Exchange, Merry Pitchmas Gift Exchange 2020, Pitchmas 2020, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaranaraLee/pseuds/SaranaraLee
Summary: Beca didn’t anticipate making many friends her freshman year, much less become best friends with one Chloe Beale. When a snow storm ruins both their plans to travel home, they get to spend some quality time together. Beca thinks this might be her best chance to tell the other girl how she feels.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 16
Kudos: 68





	In From The Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Another Bechloe Shipper (AmyP91402)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyP91402/gifts).



> Merry Pitchmas!! You said you enjoyed a good snowed in story, so I tried to go with that here :) Hope you like it!
> 
> Fic title from Ivy by Taylor Swift.

Beca stared gloomily at the large flakes falling outside her dorm window.

  


There was no way her old Camry would be able drive more than ten miles an hour in these conditions. The forecast said “heavy snow”, but she didn’t realize it’d be _this bad_.

  


She totally would have left a few days earlier if she didn’t have a final scheduled for the absolute last day of the semester. It’s not like she was super excited about heading back home either, but she knew her dad and step mom would give her shit for it. 

  


She sighed. Might as well text them now to rip off that band-aid.

  


Shortly after she sent the message, she heard a knock on her opened door. 

  


“Hey, you’re still here!”

  


In the doorway stood Chloe Beale, undoubtedly the coolest person on their dorm floor. Beca (to her surprise) got along with most of the people on her floor, but something about Chloe specifically drew her in.

  


Admittedly, she found the other girl annoying at first, as she seemed like the high school girls that were fake nice just to talk about you behind your back. She soon learned, though, that Chloe was the real deal. 

  


But not of course before giving her a hard time for a couple of months. Frustratingly, but thankfully, Chloe was incredibly persistent. Beca hadn’t really expected to make so many friends, intending to keep her head down and make her way through, but everyone grew on her. Especially Chloe.

  


“Yeah, unfortunately still here.” Beca replied. “Wanted to drive out today but doesn’t look like that’s gonna happen.”

  


Chloe invited herself in and hopped onto Beca’s bed. She hummed in understanding. “I just got back from the store and driving was for sure a struggle. Definitely would not recommend.”

  


“Great. You’re staying here too, then?”

  


“Yep! Which means you get to spend time with little ol’ me.” She propped her head on her hands. “Any plans for the day?”

  


There wasn’t really a Plan B since she didn’t expect her driving-back-home Plan A to not work out. “Not really, probably just gonna work on some mixes.”

  


“Can I join?”

  


“Yes, please make it a little less sad that I’m stuck here on Christmas Eve.”

  


“Sweet, I’ll be back.” Chloe slid off the bed and made her way out the room. “Don’t have too much fun without me!”

  


Beca just rolled her eyes and started setting up her laptop.

  


Chloe came back moments later with her sketchbook and colored pencils, and settled on Beca’s roommate’s bed. Both of them were friends with Stacie, so they knew she wouldn’t mind her bed being used.

  


They passed time peacefully like this for a couple of hours, each doing their separate thing. 

  


Beca was so engrossed in her music that she doesn’t notice Chloe call out her name until the other girl waved at her to get her attention. 

  


She slipped off her headphones. “What’s up?”

  


“I was thinking about getting some food soon. You in?”

  


The hunger hit her stomach now that food was mentioned. “Yeah, I could eat. Where at?” Though the dorms stayed open, dining halls were closed. There were plenty of places nearby though, and many of whom delivered. They went back and forth suggesting restaurants until Chloe looked like she had an epiphany. “We should go to that new ramen place!”

  


Beca’s immediate reaction was to pout, as they didn’t deliver. Chloe laughed.

  


“Oh come on, it’s a five minute walk, max. You big baby.” Chloe playfully poked her cheek. “Plus it’s super pretty outside.”

  


“And it’s super warm inside.”

  


Chloe rolled her eyes. “I’m going with or without you.”

  


The ultimatum was effective. Beca grumbled but put her coat on anyways. The reluctance was really just all show, as she would probably walk naked into a freezing lake for the other girl.

  


Snow was steadily falling outside, blanketing all the surfaces in a thick layer of white. Campus was quiet, as most of the students had already left for the holidays. It was both eerie and calming. The absence of drunk frat guys yelling, though, was definitely a plus.

  


“Okay I admit, it is pretty outside.” _But you’re prettier._ The automatic thought was so cheesy she almost threw up a bit in her mouth. Since when did she think such gross things? She could practically see Stacie smirking annoyingly at her.

  


Chloe grinned in victory, and Beca’s heart swooped. 

  


Her brain definitely wasn’t lying though: Chloe was undoubtedly beautiful. The snowflakes in Chloe’s hair contrasted perfectly with the red color, making her look like some sort of magazine model. It felt kind of unfair that she could exist like that and not know what she was doing to poor Beca’s soul.

  


* * *

  


When the waitress asked if they needed one or two checks, Chloe replied “just one” before Beca could get a word in.

  


As the waitress walked away, Beca sent a questioning look to the redhead.

  


Chloe shrugged, “It’s easier for them to just run a single card.” Beca offered to pay her back, but she insisted it to be a holiday present. If Beca didn’t know better, she would have swore it was a date.

  


They were on their way back to the dorms when Beca felt something hit the back of her head.

  


She whipped around. “Hey!”

  


Chloe was already packing another snowball, clearly out for blood. She quickly launched that one too, which Beca barely managed to sidestep. She bent down to create her own snow projectile. 

  


Chloe began to run away to get out of range, so Beca went to chase her. Unfortunately, Beca slipped on the snow and fell. Chloe was immediately at her side. “Oh my god, are you okay?”

  


The snow cushioned her fall pretty well, but Beca didn’t want to give that away just yet. She fake grimaced. “I think I broke my leg.”

  


“Oh shit.” Chloe furrowed her eyebrows in worry. “I’m so sorry I-“

  


Beca felt too bad that she immediately stopped her. “I’m joking, I’m actually fine.”

  


It took a moment to register, and then Chloe slapped her on the arm. “You scared me!”

  


Beca rubbed the spot where she was hit. “Ok now I actually have to go to the hospital.”

  


Chloe just slapped her arm again, before offering a hand to pull her up. Beca took it but didn’t get up. Chloe looked confused as Beca smirked, and then pulled the other girl down into the snow with her. She fell on her face in the fresh snow with a satisfying poof.

  


“Oh my god, you asshole.” Chloe laughed after pulling her face up, and shoved at the other girl, who was still laying in the snow.

  


“Chlo you have a beard.” Beca was practically wheezing at the sight of Chloe having snow stuck all over her face. “Still hot though.”

  


Chloe modeled it, striking poses and getting up to walk down an imaginary runway, while Beca yelled after her, hyping her up.

  


They messed around in the snow for a while longer, then took the long way back. Beca considered complaining about the cold and wet seeping in, but Chloe just looked so happy. Plus, it really was nice outside. Walking with Chloe in the peace of campus was a moment Beca wanted to keep tucked in her pocket forever.

  


* * *

  


After getting back, they went to take showers (separately) to warm themselves up, deciding to reconvene later in Chloe’s room. Beca sat on her bed with her hair in a towel, scrolling through her phone. She opened a message from Stacie, who was definitely one of her best friends in college so far. She flew out a couple of days ago and told Beca not to “get too freaky” while she was gone. Beca practically shoved her out the door.

  


Stacie [6:31 pm]: You make it home?

  


Beca [7:13 pm]: No, stuck here. Stupid snow.

  


A reply immediately came in.

  


Stacie [7:13 pm]: Ugh that sucks, are you by yourself then?

  


Beca hesitated on what exactly to say, knowing Stacie would immediately make fun of her for the truth.

  


Beca [7:15 pm]: Not exactly…..Chloe is also still here

  


Stacie [7:16 pm]: !!!!!!!!!!  
Stacie [7:16 pm]: BECA  
Stacie [7:16 pm]: THIS IS YOUR CHANCE

  


Beca [7:17 pm]: Dude she doesn’t like me

  


Stacie [7:18 pm]: Do NOT bother coming back to campus if you don’t shoot your shot right now  
Stacie [7:19 pm]: Joking but also not  
Stacie [7:19 pm]: She hangs out w you all the time. She actually listens to your music recs. Plz do something.  
Stacie [7:20 pm]: Ok talk later family is calling for dinner, good luck!!!!!

  


Beca [7:21 pm]: ??? I’m going to ignore that you basically implied not listening to any of the music I’ve suggested

  


She fell back onto her bed. She wanted to make a move, and she did feel like there could be something between them. However, each time Chloe was nice to someone else, she got psyched out believing that Chloe was always just being platonically nice to her. No flirting involved. With each passing day, though, it became harder to deny she wanted her. And how badly she did. She caught herself staring a bit too long, and hung endlessly on the small touches Chloe would always do. A brush of the finger here, and a hair tucked behind an ear there. Beca thought some days she might explode.

  


She texted Chloe to ask if she was ready yet.

  


Chloe [7:25 pm]: Sorry got distracted!! Hopping in the shower now.

  


With the extra time, Beca decided to finish the mix she was working on earlier that day. There was something off about it that she couldn’t quite figure out, but coming back to it now, she figured out what it was missing. She listened to it a few times to make sure she was really happy with it before mastering it.

  


A text came in from Chloe, letting her know she could come over whenever.

  


Beca quickly added the song to a USB which already contained many music files, then placed the drive into a small pink, cardboard box she got from Stacie. The box originally held a necklace, which made it the perfect size for her gift. She stashed it in her sweater pocket then made her way to Chloe’s room in the other wing of the floor.

  


It was still relatively early in the night, so Chloe suggested a movie. Beca wasn’t one for movies usually, but it wasn’t like she had any better ideas. They cuddled together on the small dorm bed in Chloe’s den of pillows, with the laptop in front of them. The movie was actually pretty good, despite all the bad decisions the main character kept making, and the fact that Beca missed half the plot due to glancing at Chloe instead, and being nervous about how close they were.

  


“Thoughts?” Chloe turned down the volume as the credits began to roll.

  


“I think she should have gone with the second guy.”

  


“Really? I thought he was kind of iffy.”

  


They proceeded have a lively discussion about the movie, with Beca continuing to argue mostly to mess with Chloe, who seemed quite adamant about the main character’s end choice of romantic partner. It ended with Chloe tickling her until Beca finally admitted her defeat.

  


“Okay, close your eyes.”

  


Beca looked at Chloe warily, still catching her breath from the tickling attack. “Um, why?”

  


“Just do it.”

  


She sighed but did as she was told.

  


“No peeking!”

  


Her index finger drew a cross above her heart, signaling her promise to not look.

  


“Okay, you can open them now.”

  


In front of her was a piece of paper carefully rolled into a tube and bound with a red bow. Beca picked it up, gingerly untying the ribbon, unraveling her gift. Her jaw dropped.

  


“Chloe…”

  


In her hands was a pencil sketch of her with headphones on, smiling and almost on the verge of laughing. Honestly, she never thought about what she looked like while she was happy. The image of herself in her mind was always some version of broody. Is this how Chloe saw her? Beca wasn’t one to usually cry, but she might have teared up a bit.

  


“This is…incredible.”

  


Chloe looked kind of nervous. The same way that Beca was protective of showing others her music, Chloe was hesitant to show much of her art. “You like it?”

  


“Dude I love it. Seriously.” That reassurance seemed to put Chloe at ease. “Okay, your turn to close your eyes.”

  


Chloe did it without hesitation, and also held out her hands. Beca shook her head a bit in amusement and placed the small box into her palm.

  


“Okay, open.”

  


She opened her eyes and lifted the lid of the box to find a black USB drive, with a piece of tape on the side simply labeled “For Chloe”.

  


Her smile widened as she realized what her present was. “Do I get to finally listen to your music?”

  


“Maybe.”

  


“It means a lot, Beca. Thank you.”

  


“Um yeah, no problem. Don’t tell me if you end up thinking it’s bad.” She joked. 

  


“Oh please, you’re going to have to block me with how many good things I’ll say.”

  


“Don’t tempt me, I might delete your contact right now.”

  


Chloe laughed. “Oh please, like you could last a day without me. Also, I actually have another present for you.” She scotched a bit closer to Beca.

  


“Oh,” Beca furrowed her eyebrows. “Well, I don’t have anything el-“

  


She was swiftly cut off as Chloe kissed her, soft and sweet. So polite and unassuming it almost felt platonic. 

  


But god did it give Beca butterflies.

  


Chloe pulled away so quickly that Beca wasn’t sure it even happened. Like maybe she just daydreamed too hard and manifested a hallucination. She must have had a deer in the headlights look because Chloe suddenly got super shy. “Was that okay?” She whispered, face still close.

  


Beca finally came to her senses. “Yeah, totally. More than okay. Amazing really.” She must look like a blushing mess.

  


The corner of Chloe’s mouth quirked up in amusement and relief. “Yeah?”

  


“Still could be better, though.” Good work Beca, make a joke to regain some semblance of having her shit together.

  


“Oh?” She watched Chloe lick her lips, a mesmerizing motion. The shyness was all but gone, replaced by something much more confident, and destined to ruin Beca’s life. And she knew she’d welcome it with open arms.

  


* * *

  


Beca woke up in the morning to the light touch of fingers trailing along her jaw. She smiled, remembering where she was, and more importantly, who was besides her. She probably had the best night of sleep in her life. “Can’t keep your hands off of me, Beale?” She asked, keeping her eyes closed.

  


“Are you going to try and stop me?” Chloe whispered. Her raspy morning voice was really so damn attractive.

  


She opened one eye, smiling. “I wouldn’t dare.”

  


“Good.” Chloe leaned in for a long kiss, the hand on her face pulling Beca closer. Her breath hitched. She didn’t think she could ever get used to this. Kissing Chloe Beale. Touching her.

  


She pulled away all too soon, just as Beca began to want her even more. Beca was quickly learning how much of a tease Chloe was.

  


“i’m going to get ready, and then maybe we can go get breakfast somewhere?”

  


“Or…we can stay in bed all day.”

  


Chloe giggled, and Beca almost professed her love. “Becs, both of us gotta head home.” 

  


“Do we though?”

  


Chloe just smiled as she slipped out of bed and grabbed her toothbrush and face towel. Before she was completely out the door, she gave her butt a little shake, as if she could tell Beca was staring at her clad in a large t-shirt and sleep shorts. Beca was sure Chloe was smirking as she did it.

  


As soon as she was out of sight, Beca grabbed her phone from the desk. A text from her dad and a couple from Stacie. She opened the messages from the latter.

  


Stacie [11:13 pm]: How’d it go?  
Stacie [11:30 pm]: I’m assuming the silence is a good thing and ur just too busy making out with Chloe to reply ;)

  


Beca typed out a quick message.

  


Beca [9:30 am]: So…..

  


Stacie [9:30 am]: THIS BETTER BE GOOD NEWS

  


Beca [9:31 am]: How do you keep replying so quickly??

  


Stacie [9:31 am]: How about you stop avoiding

  


Beca thought of the million different things she could say, but opted for simplicity.

  


Beca [9:32 am]: :)

  


Stacie [9:33 am]: Is that good  
Stacie [9:33 am]: Beca is that good  
Stacie [9:34 am]: ?????

  


She set her phone down, feeling giddy. It might have been a bit cruel to leave Stacie hanging, but she’d get over it. She’d get the full story eventually, but right now, Beca wanted to keep as much of this thing with Chloe to herself as possible. Definitely not like a shameful secret, though. 

  


Something about telling someone about it, however vaguely, made last night and this morning seem actually real. She had this feeling deep in her chest that this was the start of something incredible, which made her both excited and a bit scared. Ok a lot scared. Terrified even.

  


It sucked that they’d have be apart right as they were starting something. Winter break couldn’t be over soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk and chill with me on [ Tumblr](http://pindaleng.tumblr.com) :) I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
